Tales of a Shinobi
by Hazel75
Summary: Yuffie realizes she can no longer dwell on the past and live in fear deep within, but rather must achieve her dreams of freeing Wutai. Prolouge is now up.


Hey, check it out! Another story! *fireworks*  
  
Legolas: ANOTHER ONE? How many projects do you have now?  
  
Oh, come on! Staying on the same story all the time is so boring! Besides, I love multitasking.  
  
Legolas: BUT YOU'RE SO BAD AT IT!  
  
*sigh* I know. But hey, at least I'm having fun!  
  
Legolas: You're easily amused.  
  
Oh, sod off^^ anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
The soft, pale sunlight shone directly into Yuffie's light, brown eyes, waking her from her slumber. It wasn't a very deep slumber, however. None of her nights had been so peaceful ever since she had left Wutai to start on her journey with Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, and the others. Even though she had now returned; even though the journey was over, she still had nightmares about never returning home to Wutai again. All the battles she had been through and all the perils she had faced made the strength of the nightmares crescendo, and they never ceased. She had always feared on her journey that she would never be able to return to her home, deep down in the part of her heart that she never revealed to anyone; not even herself. Why? She was home! Why was she still fearing not being able to return when she was already there? Now she was finally back home, amongst the lush, green woods and the tall mountains, wrapped in silver mist. But the dreams still lingered on. Some days, she would even wake up screaming; screaming in fear that she may never return home. May never live to see her city and it's people again. May never live at all. Why did she still fear a problem that had already been chased away?  
  
She sighed and Let her head fall on her soft, pearl-white pillow; the softness of the chocobo feathers within it breaking her fall. What if the same thing had happened to Aerith happened to her? Aerith would never laugh again.cry again.live again. Yuffie was angry at herself for letting herself dwell. She never did before. Why now? Dwelling was so stupid, so pointless! She was above it! She didn't need to be afraid of anything at all! Ha! She laughed at that face of Danger! That was the way things always were! Why should they change? She stood up, a determined expression on her face.  
  
Who was she kidding?  
  
She sat down again. She was in denial, and she had to admit it. All these charades. All these silly games to hide the hole that was widening in her heart. Aerith was gone. And Yuffie was still here. And Yuffie had to admit it. She missed Aerith. In fact, she missed everyone from the group she had traveled with, even though they were still very alive. She had to see them again. It was pointless to dwell on Aeriths death. She had to move away from death and continue on with her life. She could not be afraid to leave her city and her life. She was lucky to even have one. Aerith wasn't so lucky. Yuffie thought about this, but still couldn't get something off her back. Why was she still filled with this pain and sorrow that seared into her? couldn't concentrate in the confinement of her cramped room. She needed to visit the mountain; only nature could ever answer her questions.  
  
She quickly arose from her bed, grabbed her shrunken (for defense from the monsters on the mountain.) and dashed outside, listening to the soft "crunch" of gravel under her feet. Letting the wind comb her short, coffee- brown hair as she took in the scent of dew in the fresh morning air. She quickly flew up the mountain, rising like the morning sun. She finally reached the summit, and gazed at the city below. The city was just now starting to awaken, Yuffie thought. People were just starting to come outside, walking around, going about their everyday business. Yuffie watched for a moment, and then sat down on a near-by rock to think.  
  
Fear was not the way to solve this. She had to confront it, and be ready to face whatever sorrow may emerge. She couldn't keep this part of her soul a secret from herself any longer. She cried for Aerith. Not tears of shock, like the time she had cried at the site of Aerith's death. These were real tear; mournful tears. Aerith was gone, and she wasn't coming back. The tears rolled down yuffie's hot, red cheeks and splashed onto the ground, making small, dampened circles wherever they landed. All this time, all these nightmares were because of this sorrow that was brushed aside. But despite the fact that she was still sad for Aerith, she felt inspired. Not frightened for her life.  
  
Yuffie Stood on top of this rock, and looked at Wutai, and looked beyond it. She could no longer be afraid to live her adventures; to live her life. She had to do all the things she wanted to. She was blessed with this life. She would not live forever, and could end up like Aerith anytime. She didn't have all eternity to do what she wanted. No. She would put her fears, now dealt with, aside her, and continue on.  
  
She stared into the tangerine sky, hanging above her beloved city, pondering what to do with the rest of her life. What had she always dreamed of doing since she was born? What did she still dream of? What still haunted her, like a distant phantom, calling in her mind?  
  
Then it came to her. It was time to fight for Wutai's freedom.  
  
  
  
So, did you like it? I know, I know, it was reeeeeeeally short, but this was just the first chapter, more like a prelude, if anything.  
  
Legolas: Excuses, Excuses.  
  
IT WAS!  
  
Legolas: LIAR!  
  
*sigh* Anyway, go on to chapter two. (If you dare.) 


End file.
